monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Cephadrome(4th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the original land shark, Cephadrome! In-Game Description Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Equipment Interesting Facts About Cephalos and Cephadrome Order: Piscine Wyvern - Suborder: Fish Feet Wyvern - Superfamily: Sand Wyvern - Family: Cephalos *Cephalos are about the size of a Yian Kut-Ku while Cephadrome are bigger than Yian Kut-Kus. **Cephadrome get bigger do to their stance as a boss among the Cephalos. *Cephalos have sandy colored scales due to the desert's sand and their scales true color is actually blue, much like Jhen Mohran. **Some rare individuals actually have purple colored scales and pink fins. *They hunt mostly at night but have been witnessed to hunt at day and travel in huge packs when migrating to new hunting grounds. *From spending large amounts of time swimming in the sand, their eyesight has become very poor and now they are nearly blind. *Cephalos and Cephadromes listening for not only for the footsteps of prey but also for the breathing of prey. If the sounds are extremely loud, they will be shocked out the ground and stunned by the loud sound. *They can't breath in the sand so they have to occasionally jump out the sand in order to breath air. While swimming however, they will swallow some of the sand as they swim and store it in an organ in their body. They will combine the sand with mucus and save this sand as a weapon to injure prey. *Their dorsal fins are able to cut prey by just passing by prey while some fins have paralyzing venom. *When prey is killed, they drag it under the sand to feed on it. *Cephalos and Cephadrome start of life in water. The females will lay their eggs in water from a desert oasis before the eggs later on hatch during the dry season. After hatching, they will learn to swim in the mud and as the mud gradually dries, becoming harder and tougher for the young to swim in, they will slowly learn how to swim in the hardened mud until they are able to swim in sand. *Their scales hold large amounts of moisture, perfect for activities in the desert. *Cephalos milt has a delicious texture and its sweetness melts on your tongue. *Cephalos don't live very long while Cephadrome live twice as long as. *Cephadrome lead the Cephalos pack and is the one that attacks prey plus feeds on prey first. They also have the role of protecting the Cephalos from danger, willing to even attack Diablos in order to give their pack a chance to flee from the danger while they distract it. *The HC Cephadrome seem to be old Cephadrome that have led their pack for many years and have even taught them to follow their orders with certain actions. *Their livers are said to be able to cure all sorts of illnesses. Videos Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs